1. Field
Embodiments relate to a power control system and a power control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest in renewable energy has been increasing over the entire world due to an energy shortage and environmental problems relating to energy generation. Renewable energy sources include those such as wind power, sunlight, water power, geothermal power, etc., such energy sources typically being converted into electrical energy.
The electrical energy may be transmitted to a load through a power converting circuit. However, some renewable energy sources may exhibit a change of output power, i.e., power variability, due to, e.g., changes in solar power with time of day or cloud cover. A technique for reducing the change of output power includes using a rechargeable battery. For example, when a generation amount of the renewable energy is large, electricity may be charged in the rechargeable battery, and, when a generation amount is low, or when a consumption amount is large, the electricity may be discharged from the rechargeable battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of skill in the art.